


Vacationstuck or Oh god whystuck

by Remy_Etienne_Creed (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationship, After the game everyone lives on earth together, Blackrom, Crack, Humor, Multi, One sided relationship, craziness, moirail allegiance, redrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Remy_Etienne_Creed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game everyone goes their separate ways but they try to stay in contact, some more than others. Aranea thought of a nice way for everyone to spend some quality time together. This'll be great right? What could possibly go wrong!<br/>Based off the crazy ideas of my moirail and I while WE were on vacation. ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Older Strider aka the One Not Involved With A Makara

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Homestuck. Enjoy! My moirail and I sure did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my moirail and my wacky thoughts while WE were on vacation.

Of all the ideas she'd had Aranea Serket was certain this one was the best. Or at least, the best she'd had in a long time. A vacation, that's exactly what they needed. She'd made arrangements as soon as the idea had come to her, of course. A cruise, nice and simple, fun for everyone really. There wasn't a thing that could go wrong. In her excitement she hadn't even gotten a chance to discuss it with Kankri as she liked to do whenever she got such truly marvelous ideas. After enlisting the aid of her descendent who everyone seemed to fear in her timeline and Aranea's as well she knew she could now strongly 'request' everyone to come. Vriska's loyalty wasn't difficult to buy either. A pile of shiny things and she was hooked. Sometimes Aranea couldn't help but feel sorry for the trolls in Vriska's session.

Now with her descendent's help she was going to everyone's house hand delivering the tickets. She checked her list. First was...the older Strider human. Thank gog not the one who was involved with a Makara. As she recalled from her many hours of spying...er...information seeking Jake lived with this one. She was pleased when said boy, the friendlier of the two, opened the door. His smile dropped slightly at the sight of Aranea and her descendent.

"Cerulean babes...two of them..."he murmured, green eyes shifting from Aranea to Vriska. He didn't say anything more, simply stared at them until his matesprit came up behind him leaning against the frame of the door. Aranea couldn't help notice how Jake took a step or so behind Dirk and looked all too relieved to be spoken for. These two had a beyond codependent relationship. They were never without each other and seemed to count as a unit. It seemed almost natural that Dirk should speak on their behalf. 

Dirk glared. Aranea knew he had never liked women, not besides that Roxy girl anyway. She also knew if he had his way she would've been thrown out of their neighborhood by now(if it wasn't for Jake she probably would have been). Suffice to say after certain events of the game Dirk had not been a fan of hers. He tapped his foot impatiently not even speaking, expecting her to get on with it and go the fuck away.

She caught herself nearly glaring. She would be lying if she said that she was anymore fond of Dirk. She didn't like his treatment of Jake though Jake seemed to. She cleared her throat pointedly and frowned in frustration as Dirk put an arm around Jake, pulling him closer to his side possessively. Vriska snickered at the obvious tension in the atmosphere feeding off of negative energy as she always seemed to. Even Jake seemed to be able to sense the mood for once as he shifted his gaze to his feet uncomfortably. She felt sorry for him. She really wanted to talk to Kankri about what could be done to help him but that would have to wait. She removed the crisp tickets from her pockets making sure to hand them to Jake not even sparing Dirk a glance. Despite her actions, it was Dirk who addressed her nonetheless. 

"What's this?" he took them cautiously from Jake's hands as if they might be poisoned. She thought this odd as he knew perfectly well that if she had poisoned them she would have handed them to Dirk instead.

Aranea still spoke to Jake as if he had been the one to speak to her and not Dirk. "It's tickets!", she gushes, "to a cruise! We're all going on vacation!" She tries not to notice how frightened Jake appears when she speaks to him and how he draws closer against Dirk shrinking away from her as if she were a stranger. Wasn't there a time when Jake had liked her, at least as friends? Why then didn't he speak to her? He looked almost afraid to. Dirk ran his fingers through Jake's silky hair,seeming to calm him down. Aranea bristled. 

Vriska yawned. "BOOOOOOOORING. That's what you two are. Geez Aranea! How many more people's houses are you dragging me to? Can we get out of here? These two kinda freak me out." Aranea couldn't help the smile that flitted across her lips. Unity had never been something Vriska had enjoyed, ecspecially in relationships...she supposed that remained true even in ones as fucked up as this one. 

"And if we say no?" Dirk scoffed. There was something about the way he said we. It meant I. He was saying, "And if I say no?" That somehow upset Aranea all the more. Oh she would most defineitly be having a conversation with Kankri tonight(and most likely the following morning as well)! "I" and "we" were apparently the same thing to Dirk. What he said went for Jake as well. Jake's opinion, if he had one, didn't seem to matter.

"Too bad we weren't asking." Vriska sighed almost lazily, her sword suddenly at Jake's neck. Aranea is proud. She truly is a Serket. She got the right target. Dirk's own life meant little to nothing to him but Jake's...Aranea had to stifle a laugh as the ever stoic Strider tensed. She could practically see the panic behind his ridiculous pointy shades . Vriska wasn't one to be fucked with. He knew that. She could have slit his throat as easily as a piece of paper. Vriska probably didn't even need the sword. She probably could've done it with her nails. He was going to putty in their hands now. Vriska, such a smart little thing( of course she was related to Aranea after all), pushed the sword back into Jake's neck harder causing him to cry out as his emerald eyes widened. That was it. They had won.

"We'll go! Stop it. Ok?! Please, just let him go!" Dirk pleaded, voice getting more and more desperate with each word. Weakness found. Though Aranea had always suspected something similar. Dirk's life did more or less REVOLVE around Jake. Just the fact he had a weakness though, that was great gossip(blackmail for Vriska). 

Vriska smiled, "That's what I like to hear." she was laughing, as she threw the raven haired boy back into Strider's arms. He held him stroking lovingly, kissing feather soft hair as if they'd been separated a hundred years instead of less than a minute. Aranea raises her eyebrow. Surely there's something...off here. She reluctantly allowed Vriska to pull her away.

Who was next? Her eyes widened. She frowned. Makara. She knew the other Strider boy lived there too. She hoped for their sake that he wasn't home. Gamzee was always exhausting to deal with. But what was the chance of that, they were never not together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Didn't originally intend Dirkjake to be abusive. It just happened and we just went with it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. The Younger Strider aka The One Involved With A Makara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy GamDave. Such a rare ship. Forgive any bad grammar/ Spelling errors please. I'm unbetad.

His little blond human moaned, Dave's back arching into him as he placed kiss after kiss along his pale neck. Gamzee let his hand wander down Dave's hips causing the human to writhe underneath him. Pale hands shot up to clutch at his horns desperately,well kept nails(well kept in comparison to Gamzee's claws) scratching at them in hot frustration. He had just placed a kiss to his love's adorable little lips when someone began pounding at their door. 

Dave groaned. "Oh dear god why?!" he whined. Gamzee always thought it was cute when he whined. He placed another kiss to the boy's lips, letting his hands trail lower as he hauled Dave back down into a lying position. The pounding didn't stop. Dave fought to pull away from Gamzee. "S-Stop." he beathed, still trying to remember just how words worked again. 

Gamzee frowned. It'd been yesterday when he last was with Dave. He wasn't hearing any of this 'stop it' bullshit. He attacked Dave's lips again, claws stroking through blond hair. Dave pulled away from him again. "Gamz...they're not going away. Stop." 

"Ain't nobody home! Go the motherfuck away!" Gamzee yelled, devouring his lover's lips. Dave pulled back giving him a look. Dave gave Gamzee that look a lot. Actually he gave a lot of people that look. But mostly Gamzee. Normally it was to insult them. Dave never actually insulted anyone. He didn't have to. It hurt more when he used his eyes. Man, Dave had motherfucking pretty eyes. All red and shit like...tomatos or something. No, no. He could figure this out. What did he do wrong? Oh. "Oh." he said aloud. Dave nodded, he was right.  
He got up with a sigh. Why the hell couldn't these people leave him alone? Who the fuck had the nerve to cock block him anyway?! He walked through the apartment grumbling to himself about how he was going to snap these stupid motherfuckers necks. 

He wasn't normally allowed to answer the door. After he made those human girls selling cookies cry Dave had banned him from doing so but given the state Dave was in(a state Gamzee proudly put him in) he figured it was alright. 

Gamzee threw the door open glaring as best as he could while his eyes tried to adjust to the light. His nose wrinkled when he realized who had interupted him and his Dave. Eww. Spiderskank. Two of them. Jegus what fresh hell was this? He'd already been denied of the chance to devour the cute as fuck little blond boy still laying on their bed now he had to deal with blue bitch and her equally irritating counterpart. Oh gog why. "The fuck do you want?" Gamzee growled.

Vriska snickered and laughed her stupid fucking little laugh. "Lalonde owes me big time." Gog Gamzee hated the sound of her voice. It was like spiders motherfucking laughing at you. Blue bitch number 2 turned away a shocked(but not suprised) look on her face blushing that ugly shade of blue. 

What the hell were these bitches doing? Before he got more of a chance to wonder what the motherfuck had bitten these broads he heard Dave lightly padding up behind him. "Please tell me you didn't answer the door naked." he sighed. "Oh god why. You did." He groaned not sounding surprised but still just as mortified. He pulled Gamzee away from the door, quickly taking his spot in the doorway. Not even wearing his sunglasses he was in such a hurry to keep Gamzee from flashing them any longer. Actually all he was wearing was boxers. Gamzee eyed his cute little butt admiring again how good he looked in just boxers. Damn. They were Gamzee's boxers too, they were far too big and slipped down cutely in the back. He laced an arm around the humans thin waist before it was quickly slapped away. Gamzee pouted. 

"Chicks. Perfect. It would be two chicks." Dave groaned. "What do you want Serkets?" 

Not-Vriska stammered something, blush spreading further. Gamzee laughed to himself. He made her uncomfortable. He locked eyes with her and kissed Dave sloppily on the cheek before being swatted away again. She let out a little squeak, eyes going wide as saucers. Gamzee continued to laugh even as Dave glared at him. Motherfucking bitch deserved it. Interrupting him and Dave. That'd teach her. Stupid bitch.

Vriska sighed and took something from her pocket. She shoved it into Dave's hands. "Here you go. Tickets to a cruise. We're going on vacation." Dave frowned. "You mean all of us? Why?" "Cause Aranea said so. Now fuck each other's brains out already and get packing. We gotta leave soon. I'll give you an hour. If it takes you guys any longer than that I'll tell everyone and I'm sure we'll all get a good laugh out of it." she bitched. Gamzee wanted to slap that smug smile off her face. If Dave wasn't here he would have. That bitch needed a good slapping. Dave's frown deepened. " Can't do it. Ain't good with boats." he thrust the tickets back at the still blushing Serket. "Yeeeeaaaah, sorry.Wasn't really a choice." she smirked, not the least bit sorry. "Oh and Dave," she sneered as she and the other bitch turned away, walking toward the stairs. "Nice boxers. Purple looks good on you." They could hear her cackling all the way down the street as she yelled back. "Don't worry, everyone already knows anyway!" Gamzee looked at Dave. Motherfuck. That bitch had actually gotten him to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
